Grant George
Grant George (born May 19, 1971 in Watsonville, California) is an American voice actor. He's married to voice actress Jessica Gee-George. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avengers Assemble (2014-2015) - A.I.M. Agent (ep42), S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent#1 (ep43), Scott Lang/Ant-Man, Squadron Bot (ep50) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2015) - Scott Lang/Ant-Man (ep68) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (2015-2016) - Chris (ep13), Kim/Dark Cupid Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Lull in the Sea (2015) - Itaru Shiodome *Blade (2012) - Ladu (ep1), Ship Crew (ep3), Thug (ep7), Young High Coucil Member (ep8) *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Rokujo Chikage, Takashiaki Kazamoto (ep9) *Kashimashi: Girl meets Girl (2011) - Station Attendant (ep10) *Kill la Kill (2014-2015) - Uzu Sanageyama *Monster (2010) - Detective A (ep64), Detective B (ep51), Detective Batela, Henchman (ep64), News Anchor (ep62), Police Interrogator (ep52), Police Officer (ep70), Police Officer (ep73), Staff (ep57), Thug A (eps64-65) *Naruto: Shippūden (2013-2016) - Suigetsu Hozuki, ANBU Ninja (ep357), Allied Ninja (ep266), Allied Ninja (ep288), Allied Ninja (ep289), Allied Ninja (ep338), Kakashi's Student (ep360), Kayui (ep289), Kushimaru Kuriarare (ep288), Leaf Ninja B (ep161), Stone Ninja (ep156), Torune Aburame, Urakaku *Nodame Cantabile (2010) - Ryutaro Mine, Orchestra Member (ep18) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2008) - Izuru Kira *Bleach The Movie 2: The DiamondDust Rebellion (2009) - Izuru Kira *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Blood Prison (2014) - Muku (Satori), Ushi *Tales from Earthsea (2010) - Soldier 'OVA - Dubbing' *Cyborg 009 VS Devilman (2016) - Cyborg 004/'Albert Heinrich' *Fighting Fairy Girl Rescue Me: Mave-chan (2007) - Forgetter *KITE Liberator (2008) - Gaga Live-Action Voice Work 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Jake & Blake (2010) - Buddy, Francesco, Additional Voices *Violetta (2015) - Lucas Caviglia Video Games 'Video Games' *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2016) - Ant-Man/Scott Lang *Tom Clancy's H.A.W.X.2 (2010) - Enemy B, Pilot B, Ranger Five-Two *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *A Realm Reborn: Final Fantasy XIV (2013) - Cid *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Danzaburō, Geist, Investigator *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Additional Voices *Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy (2011) - Warrior of Light *Dissidia Final Fantasy (2009) - Warrior of Light *Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires (2006) - Sun Jian *Dynasty Warriors 6 (2008) - Fan Chou, Zhu Huan *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Additional Voices *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Male Custom Voice#20 *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Male Custom Voice#18 *Lord of Magna: Maiden Heaven (2015) - Kaiser *Naruto Shippuden: Dragon Blade Chronicles (2010) - Suigetsu Hozuki *Naruto Shippuden: Kizuna Drive (2011) - Suigetsu Hozuki *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Suigetsu Hozuki *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Suigetsu Hozuki *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Suigetsu Hozuki *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Suigetsu Hozuki, Torune Aburame *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Suigetsu Hozuki *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Torune Aburame *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Additional Voices *Tales of Zestiria (2015) - Man by the River B, Michael *Z.H.P. Unlosing Ranger VS Darkdeath Evilman (2010) - Evilman Boy, Prinny Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (45) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (40) *Years active on this wiki: 2006-2016. External Links *www.grantgeorge.com/voiceover credits Category:American Voice Actors